Beautifully Broken
by pixiedustneverlies
Summary: She was beautifully broken...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWNZ NOTHING.

Jesse heard her crying in the auditorium. She thought she was alone but he walked in and saw her in her usual seat with her head in her hands. As he moved closer he saw her shoulders shaking and she was trying to hold her sobs in but she couldn't and that broke his heart. After a few minutes of contemplating if he should let his presence be known and get told off by the emotional woman in the room also or if he should just walk away like everybody else in her life.

'_fuck it it's not like I haven't had my ass handed to me by her anyways' _Jesse thought

"Ms. Corcoran are you ok?"

'_when did he come back?' _Shelby thought

"I'm fine Jesse, did you need something" she replied

'_typical Shelby behavior ignore the situation' _he thought

"No you're not fine I walk in and find you in here crying your eyes out…"

Something on Shelby's wrist caught his attention

"what the hell happened to your wrist?" Jesse asked

'_oh shit' _she thought

Taking a deep breath she answered, "Jesse nothing happened. I had on a bracelet that was too tight?" she knew her answer sounded like a question but she just didn't care at the moment

He knows that she lying through her teeth, he knows her this Shelby is not the Shelby he truly knows. The Shelby Jesse knows is beautiful, strong-minded but this one right in front of him is beautifully broken, and weak.

He sits down next to her and response, " Shelby, I know you and I know you hardly ever wear bracelets and the only one I ever see you wearing is the one Vocal Adrenaline bought you for Christmas.

He doesn't tell her he knows that she's lying her ass off by answer his question with a question she knows that he knows

"If you didn't need anything get home Jesse it's getting late and your parents will be worried." Shelby said

Jesse knew she didn't want to talk about how she really got the bruises but sending him away and saying that his parents are worried was simply bull shit since his parents don't give a damn about him anyways but he'll respect her wishes and leave

"Shelby you know you can talk to me about anything." Jesse told her making sure she knew in case she wanted to talk

" Can we drop this subject please and why are you still here when I ended practice six hours earlier than normal?"

" I went to the college workshop they were having today." Jesse told her

"Oh" Shelby replied then her phone started ringing "hold on one sec…" she got her phone and looked at it and she went pale and she answered it "H-hello… I'm still at the school…I'm getting ready to leave one of my students needed to talk to me about an assignment… ok I'll see you soon." she hung up before with the person on the other end before they were finished talking "Jess, I'm sorry but I have to go I'll see you tomorrow." Shelby told him then gave a small smile and wave then she left

Jesse had this feeling he wouldn't be seeing Shelby tomorrow but he shook that feeling then went home his self

Shelby was very nervous on her drive home from work she could tell he was angry and most likely drinking. She didn't want to go home but she didn't have anywhere else to go. Shelby got to her house and prayed that he was passed out and not waiting for her to walk through the door. Shelby slowly turned the doorknob and open the door to be forcefully pulled into the house by him the door slammed behind them . He dragged her into the living room even as she struggled and tried to explain why she was home so late but he wasn't hearing none of it. He struck her across her face so hard her head turned to the opposite direction. Shelby felt the bruise forming on her cheek and the tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. They stood their for a second she was looking down at the floor then her roughly gripped her upper arm and shoved her to the ground. He reached down and grabbed a fist full of her hair and jerked her head up so she was looking at him then he crouched down so her was eye level with her

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN YOU ENDED REHEARSAL FOUR FUCKING HOURS AGO SO WHERE THE FUCK YOU BEEN!" He yelled at her

Shelby nearly threw up at the smell of all the liquor he consumed in the four hours he waited

"I stayed at the school to get some work done I swear." Shelby replied her voice was laced with fear

He heard the terror and fear in her voice but was that going to stop him from doing whatever the hell he was doing to her… nope

"So which one of your co-workers are you fucking with now?" he asked

Shelby didn't answer and she instantly regretted it when his unoccupied hand collided with the un-bruised side of her face.

"I'M GOING TO ASK YOU ONE MORE FUCKING TIME AND YOU BETTER ANSWER OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" he said in a low and dangerous voice

Shelby nodded as the tears she tried to contain fell down her bruised cheeks

"Now which one of your co-workers are you fucking with?"

"N-none of th-them." Shelby answered through her tears

"Well why did you stay at work four hours after rehearsal when you could have came home!" he asked her

"I TOLD YOU I HAD SOME FUCKING WORK TO DO AND SOME KIDS STAYED BEHIND TO WORK ON CHOREOGRAPHY!" she yelled

Before she realized what she had done he stood up pulling her with him and dragged her through the kitchen to the door she knew too well

"no no no not the basement I'm sorry I snapped please don't lock me down there." Shelby pleaded with him

"NO DON'T FUCKING BEG FOR ME NOT TO LOCK YOU DOWN THERE YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT BEFORE YOU SPOKE!" He yelled as he opened the door to the awful basement

He forcefully shoved her in there and Shelby lost her footing from the push and tumbled down the stairs and landed at the bottom on the cold concrete floor.

She heard the sickening noise when her head met the floor and she also heard him locking her in its dark and cold in the basement but she made no effort to move so she just laid there on the cool, hard floor till the darkness consumed her mind.

A/N: Please don't hate me it'll get better soon and I hated that I did this to Shelby (she's my favorite glee character to write) but I do encourage you to leave a review and tell me how I did, what you like/dislike, ect.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN NOTHING.

A/N: I'm so so so sorry it took so long at some point I had lost my inspiration then I got it back and lost it again but enough excuses here's the long over due update enjoy.

She felt like she hasn't moved for weeks. She's laying in a pool of her own blood but the ironic thing about it he, Aiden comes down here every morning before he leaves for work to see if she's still alive. Today he didn't come down there but she heard the lock being opened. To say Shelby felt like shit was an understatement she felt ten times worst. Shelby slowly tried to get up and instantly regretted it as she fell back on the ground.

'_How the fuck am I going to get up stairs?' _Shelby thought

After a few minutes of contemplating she decided that her best option was to crawl up fifteen steps.

Jesse hasn't seen his coach in a week a whole fucking week. There are so many thoughts running through Jesse's mind. He can't think straight.

'_Jesse calm down. Just go to her house after this class and make sure she's alright.' _He thought to himself

The class seem to drag for Jesse. It he wanted to get out of here he needed a different escape plan. His hand shot up.

"Yes Mr. St. James." the teacher answered

'_Time to put on a show.' _Jesse thought

"Mrs. Rockwell. Can I please go to the nurse." Jesse moaned out as if he were in pain

She being concerned with the health of a student went over to her desk and wrote Jesse a pass and said, "Here go ahead. Do you need someone to help you?"

He took the pass, slowly got out of the desk and replied, "No. I think I can make it by myself." Then he left out the class room.

Mrs. Rockwell watched until Jesse was out of her sight and heading in the right direction before she went back into her classroom.

After he turned the corner he started sprinting towards the nearest exited and to his car.

The drive to Shelby's house which normally takes thirty minutes and with Jesse who was driving at least 80 mph seemed much longer. When he finally got to Shelby's house he got a eerie feeling.

Getting up the fifteen steps was pure torture for Shelby._'fucking finally. I made it.' _Shelby thoughtShelby crawled through the kitchen and to the next set of steps. During Shelby's crawl she smeared a trail of blood and tears across the hardwood.

She reached the second set of stairs which contained ten steps.

Shelby let out a cry of frustration and crawled up the next ten steps… After making of the stairs Shelby crawled to their…her room and to the en suite bathroom, as she ran her some bath water her head started spinning so reached over to the water off then her world went black once again.

Jesse parked his car in front of Shelby's neighbor's house not knowing if Aiden would spontaneously show up while he was here. Jesse has a bad feeling suddenly overcome him as he approaches Shelby's front door. He looked under the rock that's hidden behind the shrub to retrieve the spare key. Jesse slowly walked back to the door and prepared himself for what he was about to see, he inserted the key into the lock and slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

'_Nothing seems out of the ordinary.' _Jesse thought

As he walked further into her house it seemed as if nothing happened the living room was virtually spotless, until he saw red spots that were trailed from the kitchen.

'_Red spots…blood.' _Jesse thought and his face went pale.

He followed the trail up the stairs and into Shelby's room. The blood trail stopped in front of a door. Jesse not sure what to do or what to think did the first thing anybody would do… he knocked on the door.

'_No answer. I better take a look inside.' _Jesse's conscience told him

Jesse took a deep breath to calm his nerves and slowly opened the door.

A bathroom. Nothing looked out of place.

Jesse's eyes scanned the whole bathroom. He almost missed Shelby lying on the floor between the tub and the toilet.

'_Nothing weird… no wait is that…'_

"SHELBY!" Jesse yelled and ran over to her

Jesse was lightly shaking Shelby to get her to regain consciousness but she wasn't coming to. Jesse didn't know what to do should he call 911 or drive her to the hospital himself. So Jesse did what any normal panicky person would do…

"Hello I need an ambulance… 1528 Harwell Street… I don't know what's wrong with her I came home and my _mother _was passed out in the bathroom… is she still breathing, hold on" Jesse leaned down towards Shelby's mouth area to see if he could hear air flowing. "Yes she still breathing…Please just hurry I can't lose her she's all I have left." Jesse told the dispatcher as tears streamed down his beautiful face.

He sat down on the cold bathroom floor next to Shelby's unconscious body and grabbed her hand and started to talk to her.

'_I have to say what I need to say incase this is my last chance.' _Jesse thought then took a deep breath to calm his nerves

"Shelby, the past four years that I've known you have been truly wonderful, you helped me not only become a better performer but a better person and I've never really said thank you for it and please don't leave… don't d-di see I can't even say that word but please don't you've been so supportive of me than my own parents. I see as the mom I've always dreamed of but never really had until I met you. Please Shelby don't leave me, I don't know what I would do with out you." Jesse was holding back his sobs but his voice had cracked by the end of his speech and he had tears running down his face and onto his shirt.

The EMS got to Shelby's house ten minutes after Jesse got off the phone with the dispatcher. They came and put Shelby on a stretcher and asked him if he wanted to ride in the ambulance to the hospital which he accepted. The ride to the hospital was long and quiet except for the beep of the machine that kept the EMT aware of Shelby's vitals.

Once they arrived at the hospital a nurse pulled Jesse aside and asked him some questions.

"Sweetie, What's your relation ship to the patient?" The nurse asked

Jesse took a deep breath and replied, "I'm her son, Jesse."

"Alright. Do you know enough of your mother's information to fill out some forms for us?"

"I can fill out as much as I know, but she should be in the hospital's system since she was here for a major surgery a few years back." Jesse said

"Ok well fill out as much as you can and I'll get to looking through our database. What's your mother's name?" the nurse asked

"Shelby Corcoran." Jesse responded and the nurse wrote it down on a post it and handed him the papers

"I'll be right over there at the desk if you need anything or get done ok." The nurse stated

Jesse simply nodded and got to work filling out the forms.

How does Jesse know so much about his teacher well you see when Shelby had hysterectomy Jesse was there, he was the one who brought her to the hospital cause she was in so much pain.

20 minutes later and Jesse had filled in as much information about Shelby as he could and went to give the forms back to the nurse.

"Jesse, Do you know what happened to your mother?" the nurse asked

"No. I don't know." Jesse answered with tears welling up in his eyes

The nurse took Jesse into a secluded office so maybe he would open up and tell her what really happened.

"Jesse, sweetie I know your afraid but if you know who's hurting your mom its best if you tell us." She responded

"All I can say is when I saw her last she was fine and that was Friday I wasn't home for the weekend so I don't know what happened." Jesse replied then he broke down into sobs and continued speaking, "but this guy she's seeing Aiden he…he verbally and emotionally abuses her as far as physical abuse goes I don't really know about that except for the marks on her wrist and how she looks today." Jesse said

The nurse walked over to him and pulled him into a comforting hug an whisper soothing words to him and he calmed down slightly. Jesse pulled away from the nurse and asked, "Can I go see her now?"

"Yes but let me tell you this first she's still not awake, and she's in room 211." the nurse told him

Jesse whispered a thank you and made his way to Shelby's room. Once he got there he looked through the small window before walking in.

The room is quiet like the ambulance ride all except the beeping of the machine. Jesse grabbed Shelby's hand like he did in her bathroom.

"Shelby, I'm not sure if you can hear me but please wake up I need you. I'm nobody without you. Please just wake up but let me assure you that son of a bitch will never put his hands on you again as long as I'm around, I promise. I love you in the way that a son loves his mother." Jesse told her and then he kissed her hand and held it for a while.

Jesse sat in silence letting the beeping create a soothing lullaby that assured him Shelby would be ok until the machine let out an unearthly noise and doctors and nurses rushed into the room and pushed Jesse out.

Jesse heard various words but the ones that caught his attention was, "She's flat lining."

'_Dear God I can't lose her please don't take her from me.' _Jesse thought then he slide down the wall and to the floor and did something he's been doing all day since he got to the hospital he cried.

Ok there's the update again sorry it took so long and I'll try to get updating a little faster but I make no promises. Please review I want to know what you guys think.


End file.
